As prosperity of traveling activities, popularity of electronic products and promotions of businesspersons, more and more consumers start to use the satellite navigational system, i.e., the GPS or global positioning system. As long as inputting a reference coordinate to the device, the user can arrive at the destination under the GPS's assistance. A common marketed vehicular guidance system usually provides some interesting scenic spots directly on the map. A better system may provide some further information of the scenic spots, for example the contact phone number, the address, the website, the business hour, the lowest expense and so on. However, the information related to the scenic spots and the functions are still limited. In addition, the user is unable to get more traveling information. Therefore, when using the satellite navigational system to inquire routes or scenic spots, the information contents are insufficient. Some information, such as the historical background or a picture of the spot, is not available.
On the other hand, there are publishers who release “GPS Traveling Guides”. The users can get traveling and positioning information from the books. The reference coordinates provided from the book are input to the navigation system of a GPS device by the user, such that the spots that the user wants to go can be quickly obtained under the GPS help.
In view of the above, a combination package including a GPS traveling guide and a GPS device is provided, which is capable of convenience for the users.
However, as described above, the information related to the scenic spots from the map provided by the GPS device is extremely limited. If accompanying with books, the user first has to look up the reference coordinate of the destination in the books and then input the coordinate to the navigation system of the GPS device. This shows not only inconvenient operation, but also enhances the danger of driving.